This application requests renewal of the Baylor Center for AIDS Research (CFAR). The mission of the CFAR is to support and facilitate multidisciplinary AIDS-related research activities at Baylor. Major accomplishments of the CFAR since its inception in 1994 include infrastructure development (administrative, research support services, communication systems), coordination of basic science and clinical investigators, acquisition of institutional support, successful developmental support of new projects, and fostering of new collaborations and educational programs (including two NIAID-funded training grants). Center membership currently numbers 96, with over $13.3 million (annual costs) in AIDS-related funding. The strategic planning process sharpened our vision of how the Baylor CFAR can be a stronger advocate and facilitator of AIDS-related research. A Development Plan for the CFAR and AIDS research at Baylor was prepared and approved by the institution in early 1998. In the spring of 1998, an agreement was reached to establish an adult AIDS Clinical Trials Group (ACTG) subunit site at Baylor within the adult ACTG unit based at the University of Texas in Galveston. The CFAR aided in the recruitment of a new junior faculty member in 1998. Thematic Research Worliing Groups have been organized to enhance interactions and collaborations among researchers from different disciplines. Our Action Plans for the first year of requested support include funding of the Adtnistrative Core, the Developmental Core, three basic science cores (Immunology, Virology, AIDS-Related Malignancy); and three clinical science cores (Clinical Research, Design and Analysis, International Research). These cores were selected in response to user needs and to fulfil CFAR goals. The Center is led by Janet S. Butel, Ph.D. (Director) and William T. Shearer, M.D., Ph.D. (Co-Director). The major policy-maliing body of the CFAR is the Internal Advisory Committee. The management of the CFAR is assisted by three other standing committees (Executive, External Advisory, and Developmental Grants Scientific Review Committees).